bigbrotherkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 1: Winter Wonderland
Big Brother 1: Winter Wonderland is the first season of Big Brother Kingdom. The season premiered on Febuary 24th and hasn't crowned a winner yet. Houseguests } | | | | |} Game History Week 1 Everyone started off very good, but when we increased the vibrations Boyz, True, Kinq, and Nick all dropped. Soon after Kayleigh dropped and when we increased the speed again we lost Enae and Graph. That led us to our final 2 which were Sierra and Melissa. Within seconds of each other, Sierra dropped and so did Melissa. But in an instant replay we saw Melissa dropped seconds after Sierra meaning Melissa would be the first Head of Household of the summer! Melissa took the easy route and nominate two people who didn't attend the session. They were Logical and Acorn. The HOH, 2 nominees, and 3 houseguests selected by random draw were chosen to compete. Since the 2 nominees weren't present at the session, 5 random houseguests were chosen to compete. They were Graph, True, Boyz, Kinq, and Enae. The POV was simple. All houseguests had to do was try to convince someone else to FF them. If you were FF'ed you had to choose someone else to FF. Each houseguest had 3 lives and if you weren't FF'ed 3 times, you were eliminated. Last player standing won the VETO. At first, it was a battle to make relationships later on in the competition. But soon Kinq fell out of it when nobody chose to FF him. True and Enae lost right after, bringing us down to the final 3. Boyz chose to keep Graph safe meaning Melissa was eliminated. In the end, Boyz won the POV against Graph. Boyz quickly decided not to use the POV on either player. The final nominees were Acorn and Logical. After a drama filled session at every corner, everyone came together and voted Acorn out unanimously. The final vote was 9-0 with 4 houseguests not voting. Week 2 After a crazy first session, everyone was in a daze. Yet, some people had their eyes on others. Everyone was doing fine, but the bars were out of control and some people were getting very mad. One was OmqThomas when after this messy HOH he decided to walk. Besides that everyone else was doing fine. The final 2 were Kayleigh and Boyz. We all know when Kayleigh doesn't get her way she'll walk..and when she lost this HOH that's what she did. Yet, she decided to come back for one more day. Everyone was doing fine in the beginning, but when we said "Cross Twice" many people flew away! Which brought us down to our final 3. Melissa, Graph, and Enae. Each was doing great until Melissa went on a different beam, and then Enae went flying to the ground in another "Cross Twice". That means Graphxcal pulled out his first win of the summer! Boyz wasn't playing safe like Melissa, instead he decided to nominate Kinq and True. After nominations, Kayleigh decided to walk for good after 8 attempts of walking before. In this POV, the 6 contestants had to roll a ball along a track back and forth. If you fell off, or your ball dropped you were out of the competition. After restarting 3 times, we finally kicked off the competition where everybody except for Melissa and Dream fell immediately. Then, Dream fell off her ball meaning Melissa won her 2nd competition of the summer! Melissa wanted Sierra out after Kayleigh walked because she knew Sierra would walk anyway. So with that, Melissa saved True and Boyz renominated Sierra. After a 6-1 vote, Sierra was the 2nd person evicted and snatched a spot in 13th place. Week 3 After 2 crazy people walking, and Sierra evicted 6-1 we knew the house was not going to be in a good spot for week 3. Enae was the first person eliminated, followed by Echo and so on. We finally got down to the final 2 which consisted of Graph and Melissa. Melissa ended up pulling out a win when Graph didn't know what the first HOH competition was called. Everyone was off to a great start when I was just sitting and spinning, but as soon as I started tripping, Echo fell followed by Nick. Then I tripped twice in a row and Dream, Enae, AND Nick fell. True was VERY close to falling off, but saved himself in a miracle. Eventually, Graph fell off meaning True would win the SOI! Melissa originally nominated Graph and Boyz, but right after Graph decided to walk meaning Melissa's new nominations were Boyz and Aaroxc. Everyone was doing an AMAZING job and all of the finishes were very close, but in the end Dream was able to pull out her first competition win! Dream pulled an Angela by taking Aaron off the block, and Melissa pulled a Tyler by putting Enae as the replacement. In a 5-2 vote, Enae became the 1st member of the Jury and became the first victim of a blindside. Week 4 After Graph walked and Enae evicted in a CRAZY blindside, anything could happen. Everyone seemed to do good the first few rounds, but soon more and more people started getting eliminated. It got down to True and Dream, and with a correct answer DREAM won the HOH! At first everyone was doing good, but Melissa and Echo took the lead. Eventually, Melissa came out on top being the first one to finish but soon admitted that she skipped a hurdle giving Echo the win. Dream took the SAFE route when it came to be nomination time. She nominated two inactives: Logical and Kayla. It took about 8 minutes before someone was even remotely eliminated. Boyz had to leave the game, and then Melissa and Dream got out. Which gave us our final 3 of Echo, Nick, and Kinq. But with one more question, only Echo got the right answer meaning Echo won the POV! At the POV ceremony, Echo decided to take Logical off the block. Dream decided to renominate True who also did not attend this session. In a 5-1 vote, KayIae became the second member of the Jury. Week 5 In this competition, the houseguests would have to complete a maze in the shortest amount of time. The houseguest with the shortest amount of time would become the new Head of Household! Everyone was doing fairly good. All times were around a minute or so, but Kinq ended up with a big fat 2 minutes. Eventually, Nick went up in his turn and would've gotten an outstanding 23 seconds but he thought the EXIT was the ENTERANCE. Sadly he didn't get back out there fast enough, and Melissa won HOH with a time of 51 seconds. In this competition, each houseguest would have to balance on a tight rope and walk back and forth from platform to platform without falling. Each round, the rope would become smaller and smaller. If you fell off of the platform or rope at any point, you were eliminated. Everyone was off to an AMAZING start, but Boyz was the first to fall followed by Echo. Soon after, Dream fell and Kinq fell right at the end of his beam! All Nick had to do was reach the finish platform to become victorious, and he did! With Melissa's 3rd HOH she knew it wasn't time to mess around. But instead, she nominated Echo as a pawn, and Aaroxc because he pleaded to be nominated. In this competition, players would have to count the number of dots in a small room in 2 minutes. Once the 2 minutes were up, they would be asked questions about those dots. The last person standing would win the POV! After just 1 question we got down to our final 2 which were Kinq and Dream! After 6 more questions, Dream pulled out a win when she guessed the correct amount of colors in the room. At the POV ceremony, it was buzzing around that the POV was going to be used to create a blindside. Instead the blindside was on the two nominees when Dream discarded the POV. In a shocking blindside, Echo went home 3-2 and went from the pawn to the target. Week 6